


Gods of Waricon

by Gunmetal



Series: Wariconian Saga Prolouge [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: This will be a more in depth detail of the creation of the gods of Waricon and how the planet came to be.





	

   A planet made from an asteroid is nothing short of a feat. The only way possible is for this to happen is divine intervention and that is were the Gods of Waricon come into play. Primus saw his creations leaving to find a home else were away from the Autobot and Decepticon War that ravaged Cybertron. So he created three descendants that resembled creatures with form that resemble the mythological ones of the planet called Earth. With the combined energy of Primus and the Thirteen, the Gods were born. He gave each of them a task to complete over the course of their existence and that was to provide spiritual guidance to the newly named Wariconians. The three were warned that Unicron may try to destroy your way of life but as long as you stand together you will hold him off. The three were also shown two mechs whose fate along with eight others will cross paths with you and that because of this 'one will end and one will begin'.

   The three went to the asteroid and saw the fighting between the exiles and decided that they would eventually solve the issue out themselves and live peacefully. They each took a different aspect of the new planet. They knew that their power was to great for the mortals so they created what was soon to be called the Bed of Stars. The Bed of Stars looked just like on big golden city with free flowing energon fountains and clear star filled skies. The three decreed that once a mech or femme dies that regardless of faction they may enter as long as they forgive everyone that they held a grudge for and sever all ties with the point they had in the war. If they did not do this, then even though they hated to they would call upon Unicron and send them to the eternal damnation in the pit. 

   After the Bed of Stars was formed each of the three created their own realm within. The youngest took on the form of a griffin with silver and red coloring. His wings could carry immense loads and stood about 87 feet in mech form. He took the name Griffonus and his home of a vast cavern within a cave in a forest began to accumulate volumes upon volumes of archives of history. The volumes included the creation of the rise of the faction leaders, creation of the Ravine Border, the Disease X outbreak, the peace treaty between Fusion Fighter III and the Territorials, the lost one, Day the River Ran Red and the return of the lost one. Griffonus knew he may never need it but crafted a bow and arrow to defend the knowledge kept within his home. The bow was the shape of eagle wings and where the arrowhead rested was the shape of the eagle's head with red, silver and emerald designs. The ancient inscription he put on it decreed that only one pure of mind could use it besides himself. With the risk to great for war, he sent it out into space where only he knew and could never be found.

   High in the mountains of the Bed of Stars lived Darkroar. When a Wariconian died, if they were not part of the lord's family then they were buried in the tombs of the mountains and when and after they were judged then they awoke to his presence. Darkroar was a cerberus. Each of his heads had red, blue and the center head had purple eyes. His voice was deep and firm and only the middle head spoke. His mech form stood around 90 feet tall and and when in his alt mode he would guard the tombs so nothing would disturb them. He realized at some point that he couldn't guard with just his alt mode and the darkness was to much even for him. He went into the bowls of Waricon and dug until he found a amethyst crystal large enough for the task he had in mind. The black metal he used formed the staff and the intricate silver designs of his clawed hand held the large amethyst crystal he mined. The silver archaic symbols, when read correctly, would tell you a message that only you would understand. The crystal could produce a light bright enough to keep any and all things foul away when used correctly. Like Griffonus, he hid his relic somewhere where he could find it when need be. When the dead awoke, he would place their spark in a crystal container and walk them down the mountain side and to the path of the golden city that lay beyond.  He would tell them that if they could cross the Soul Plains before the sun sets on the second day, then and only then could they be let in the gates.

   The young mech traveled both days and finally reached the golden city of Wariconus. Wariconus was a 100 ft tall mech with a gold and sapphire dragon alt mode. The crystal container that held the mech's spark given by Darkroar was placed in a blue pool with millions of others and he was finally allowed to roam in the city. Wariconus watches over the pool as his title is Guardian of the Sparks. He is kind and gentle but can be firm and harsh when need be and his voice is gentle as a summer breeze. Though he is the oldest, he will treat his siblings as equals rather than below him. His home is made of standard materials, the city is not made of gold, the term golden city is referred to all the etchings on and around the city. Within his home lives the Fusion Fighter's of the past and their mates. When he saw his two brothers forging weapons he decided to forge one as well. He took some of his own metal that made his alt mode, sadly though it turned grey when he did this, and used his own dragon fire as the heating element. His weapon was special though, instead of hiding it he came down to Waricon and gave it to Lord Fusion Fighter I to use as a weapon and symbol of power. The dragon fire the sword can unleash can only come forth if the need is desire as it will draw energy  from the user. Wariconus also said that only a Fusion Fighter can weld the sword, or one chosen by one. 

   Waricon will always be the home of the Wariconians and though they are worlds apart they still find ways to cause interference to are beloved characters and their allies.

            

    


End file.
